


Masquerade

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “May I have this dance, Princess Branwell?”





	

Lydia stood off to the side, watching as couples danced. She could spot the princess switching partners with one of the princes, while the eldest prince danced closely with a man. Her and her family had come to this kingdom on a visit, looking for an alliance with the Lightwoods.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around, finding herself frozen when she locked eyes with a pair of yellow eyes very similar to a cat’s. They looked beautiful and dangerous. Lydia couldn’t help but to stare.

“May I have this dance, Princess Branwell?” The man asked. She couldn’t make out his face, hidden behind a cat mask. She nodded and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the dance floor. She could hear whispering from the couples close to them, but couldn’t make out what any of them were saying.

“Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”

The man smiled. “Thank you. My name is Magnus, I am the high warlock of this kingdom.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about you,” She said. “Not much, but your magic is well known across the kingdoms.”

Magnus smiled again. “And I have heard of you, Lydia. The triumphs in your kingdom. You are very similar to our Prince Alexander. I am glad that our kingdoms have come together today to celebrate our new alliance.” He snapped his fingers and a rose appeared in his hand. He handed it over to her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I do hope to see you again, Lydia.”

And then he was gone, leaving Lydia standing there in surprise.


End file.
